SM War of Shadows Episode 2: By By Station
by Krahazik Dragon
Summary: Feeling mischievous, Krahazik decides to blow up the police station. Things quickly get out of hand as the scouts attempt to stop him and Neptune arrives on the scene.
1. Act 1: Destruction

**Sailor Moon**

**War of the Shadows**

**By By Station**

**Fanfic written by Krahazik Dragon**

Based on a Sailor Moon Role-playing game played out in a forum.

Cast names listed here are the players Gaia names. This fanfic is written from the in-game posts made by the players during the course of the game. The cast list covers the gaian's who played a role in the game and who have given me permission to list their names.

**Cast Sailor Scouts**

Serena (Sailor Moon) played by NightSorceress, she is also the game master.

Rei (Sailor Mars), Amy (Sailor Mercury) and Darien (Tuxedo Mask) played by Neia MX.

**Cast Villains**

All Shadow Knights, Karibar Yorinoshi, The 4 Elementals (Fira, Kale, Aki, Kina), played by Krahazik

**Episode 2 Act 1 Destruction**

Friday morning after the night of Krahazik's arrival. Michelle woke up in her bed, she stretched and got dressed in her jeweled jeans and aqua green shirt that matched her hair. She brushed out her hair and tied it back, wrapping it into a bun. As she did, she was day dreaming about last night with Krahazik... she was humming to herself as well. Returning home with worry Amy didn't sleep well, but still managed to complete her studying for the coming test in psychology class, "I wonder how everyone is doing?" she says to herself sitting at her desk writing notes on economic properties of the last 10 yrs of growth for the neighboring city, for Serena to review. Lita got up early to make everything is packed and ready to go. They progresses fairly normally with the scouts going about their business. Krahazik and Hotaru seeped the whole day away, Krahazik in his bunk in his room, and Hotaru on Krahazik's couch in his living room.

Krahazik wakes up with the setting of the sun walking into the main room. He blinks in surprise at seeing Hotaru still there.

Waking up Hotaru yawns. "I couldn't find my way out," she says simply.

"Well there is a trail leading into the city not far from here." Krahazik replies with a yawn and stretches. I would have taken you home, but I don't know where that is.

"I usually sleep in the park," she replied quietly. She sighed thinking what Michelle would think if she found her in Krahazik's home.

"Well then that's easy then." He holds out his hand looking at a large cast of shadow on the wall. Hotaru hesitantly takes his hand. "We can take the fast way." He says and steps into the shadow melding with it dragging Hotaru with him. They are engulfed in darkness, looking back Hotaru can see Krahazik's living room as if looking threw a tinted window. He pauses for just a moment before pulling Hotaru ahead causing the window of his room to quickly disappear into the distance and ahead they can now see the park threw a narrow window. Hotaru was too shocked by what was happening to scream. Her grip tightened on her hand, afraid of being left in the darkness. Krahazik pauses in the shadow of a tree in the park to look around. He looks about threw several shadow windows checking out the park area for a suitable spot to emerge. He spots the lake threw a shadow near by. Glancing at Hotaru he says, "Tell me. Can you swim?"

Hotaru nodded. "Y-yes, why?"

"Good." Krahazik says not quite looking at Hotaru as he pushes her threw a shadow window behind her. She falls out of the shadow of a branch overhanging the small lake falling into the lake with a splash. Hotaru surfaced and gasped. The water was icy cold. She swam toward shore and pulled herself out, shivering. Krahazik laughed in the shadow watching Hotaru. Krahazik shifted away to look for something fun to do. Hotaru coughed violently. She refused to go home however, and face her father. Krahazik shadow shifts about town till he finds a station for the local authorities. "Hmmmmm" Krahazik thinks getting an idea for some mischief. He emerges from a secluded shadow and shifts to his human form. He glances up at the sky checking the presence of the moon. Walking up to a phone booth around the corner he reads over the instructions quickly picking up the receiver and presses zero and waits for the operator. When she comes on Krahazik ask to be connected to the station. Once connected to the station dispatcher he drops a unanimous tip that the station will be destroyed in 30 minutes along with any one unfortunate to be inside at that time. Hanging up the receiver he walks down the street a ways shifting a position to watch for people evacuating.

Hotaru got up and walked to town, wondering if she could find a shelter.

Krahazik waits about 25 minutes watching as the station is evacuated. The police and staff wondering if the threat is a hoax or not. 2 members of the bomb squad stay inside to look for a bomb. Krahazik takes up a position on a rooftop where he can clearly see the police and the station. Crossing his arms in front of him, he shifts to his natural form and begins to focus. The moon seams to take on a strange energy, a slight glow visible to the sailor scouts.

Callisto on the swings saw people running. She laughed with glee. Was it her people terrorizing earth again? All she did was laugh. But being in her human form she had to look good, innocent, yet a butt kicker.

Hotaru feels the glow from the park and starts to run, looking for others.

Amy was walking down the street when she sees Hotaru running from the park "Hotaru are u ok?" she calls out.

As Amy and Hotaru run down the street they come across a blockade of cops, all watching the station and whispering to themselves. There seams to be a strange charge to the air. They hear the police chief yelling into a mic. "Times up get out of there!" and another voice come back,

"But we haven't found anything."

"Get out of there NOW!" The hair on the chief's arms is standing on end. People are whispering about a bomb threat on the station.

Callisto ran over to where the cops were. She smiled and ran to a dark corner. She made a cross figure with her arms in front of her face and tilted her head. She transformed into her evil self. She started to laugh and walked out of the dark.

Krahazik raises his right arm into the air as if reaching for the moon yelling: "MOON!" The double doors to the station burst open as the 2 bomb squad officers rush out at full speed. "BEAM!" Energy swirls around his hand and the moon takes one a deep glow. Some of the officers beginning to take note of the glow now visible to all.

"Something is wrong! We have to transform and save the police station!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Ok. Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy lifts into the air slightly, and becomes sailor mercury.

Hotaru closed her eyes and shouted "Saturn Crystal Power!" She was surrounded by a mist and the became Sailor Saturn. "Ready?"

Neptune landed beside Mercury and Saturn. "What's going on here?"

Saturn pointed at Krahazik up on the roof, energy flowing around him. "He is!" she said angrily. "He's the one that's doing this!" Hotaru pointed her glaive at his chest. "It's him!"

"STRIKE!" Krahazik bellows the last line of the incantation. He drops his hand pointing at the Station. A bright beam of light shoots down from the center of the now full moon to strike the station which quickly explodes in a brilliant flash of light and smoke. The 2 bomb squad officers are blown into the line of officers and onlookers.

"AHAHAHAHA" Callisto laughed hysterically. So he was evil. She enjoyed the favor he was doing her. Then she turned her head and saw, "The Sailor Scouts, oh gosh not them again." she rose a brow and watched their movement.

Hotaru heard Callisto. "Mercury, Neptune, take care of this." She ran off and sent a beam at Callisto.

Spotting Callisto, Krahazik quickly swings his arm pointing at her. "Shadow Lighting Strike!" he yells as a bolt of black lighting jumps from his hand screaming towards Callisto. The police are lost in confusion.

"Mercury Bubbles!" sends a blast of bubbles to divert the lightening.

Callisto shielded the beam with her gloved arm. "Come on sailor scout you could do better than that!" she laughed. She jumped up and lifted her hands and whispered something. She then landed on the ground causing the floor to shake. She then pushed her palms out and black dust in the shape of daggers was heading toward Hotaru.

Neptune leapt onto a rooftop to survey the damage and try to help, but she spotted something that froze her in her tracks. Neptune stood there shocked at what she was seeing. "No. Krahazik, it can't be."

Seeing the black lightning bolt, surprising herself, Saturn jumps in front of Callisto and blocks her. "Callisto, I may not like you, but get out of here! NOW!" Saturn was hit with the daggers, but continued to stand.

Krahazik bolt strikes the ground where Callisto used to be having blown threw Mercury's bubbles. "PARTY TIME!" He yells jumping down from the roof top heading for Callisto with a wave of his hand he summons the Ring Sword of Darkness. Total chaos erupts as emergency crews move in to check the crater that was the police station. Several cops get clear as Callisto moves for Hotaru and Krahazik jumps down to join them. Other police officers are drawing guns getting ready to interfere. Neptune watches from the roof and Amy looks after Hotaru from the street.

"Whatever your not fun scout!" Callisto says. She does the cross in front of her face and transported to the roof across the street. "I still want to watch the show." she whispered. "I wonder what is going on?" she traced her lips with her finger.

Tears were forming in Neptune's eyes, she burst out, not thinking first. "Krahazik Stop this madness!" Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes.

Hotaru closed her eyes and knelt on the ground. She put a silence wall around the other scouts, and the civilians. No one else was going to get hurt. She'd rather die first.

"Saturn! What are you doing?" Mercury hails Saturn.

Krahazik jumps next to Hotaru placing the flat of his blade against her in a blink, "RESTORE!" the moment the words are out of Krahazik's mouth, Hotaru is healed completely. He melds with the nearest shadow to the astonishment of near by police. He then shadow shifts to the rooftop where Callisto is and emerges from a shadow there. "Hi"

"AH!" Lita screamed as she felt a strong current of electricity pierce her side. Lita hadn't felt something like that, since that blackout a few years back. "This is not good." Lita winced and stood. Looking around she found a secluded area and headed to it. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" Once transformed, Lita bolted towards the energy that emitted the current of electricity.

"No one else will get hurt." Even though Krahazik healed her, she knew it was him who destroyed the station. Everyone was in her Silence Wall, she was satisfied. "Good luck trying to break it Krahazik. Nothing is able to break it." Seeing Lita, she put the wall around her also. She smiled slightly.

About that time a dozen cops get their guns leveled on Mercury and Saturn calling out "FREEZ!"

Hotaru faced the guns. "Shoot if you will." She said softly.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter yelled out, as lightning struck at the guns, burning them to a crisp.

Hotaru gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks there."

Callisto looked over to Krahazik and raised a brow. She grabbed the dagger that was in her leather belt which was under her leather shorts. She twisted the dagger around. "What do you want? Whose side are you on?" she screamed.

Neptune leapt away from the scene, she could not fight in her condition. Her voice was weak, her mind was not clear. She still could not believe what she had seen. Krahazik blowing up stuff and attacking her friends. It was too much for her to handle.

"Ack" several officer scream as they drop their burnt guns their attention turning to Jupiter. The area seams to be devoid of civilians and officers are moving about the streets in a hurried and tactical manner. Officers are moving threw buildings. 6 SWAT trucks screech onto the scene and begin deploying officers.

"Mercury, Saturn, Neptune, you guys alright?" Jupiter called out.

"WHAT!" looks and sees what's going on.

Hotaru let down the silence wall. "I'm fine Jupiter. I think it's time to go. Neptune won't be okay, with what Krahazik did. She loved him and it turns out he was evil after all." Hotaru ran from the scene.

Jupiter runs after Saturn, grabbing Mercury along the way.

Krahazik spots Neptune fleeing the scene. "Oh dear." He says as he drops his sword, it vanishes. Shadow melds and shifts after her leaving the scene to chase after her.

Hotaru catches up with Michelle. "Michelle, I'm sorry. I tried to warn you. He even had me fooled."

Neptune transformed back into Michelle and stood on the roof, just looking at the moon, tears flowing from her eyes. "But I love him Hotaru... I love him."

A news chopper soon arrives on the scene of the police station destruction and starts reporting on the devastation reporting Jupiter, Mercury, Callisto and Saturn as terrorists who have attacked and destroyed the station. Swat teams and guard are moving in to secure the area.

Krahazik holds back in a shadow as a police chopper flies in over head placing a spot light on Hotaru and Neptune. Over a loud speaker: "Hold right there."

Hotaru transforms back into her normal self. "I know...but he's our enemy now. I wish I could help you, I truly do. For now, I can't even be a scout because of him. I'm a terrorist to them. You, Rei, and Serena are the only ones safe...or not." She looks up at the light. "Heh, looks like we're all in trouble."

Michelle turned into Neptune again and fell face first from the roof, she grabbed a flagpole and swung through the streets like a Aqua blur. She had to think, her mind was so cluttered right now.

Callisto watched the light hit the two girls and she then transformed to her innocent good girl human form. Her eyes sparkled yet she felt something for the girls...she felt sorry for them...why?

Krahazik pops out of the shadow just long enough to grab Hotaru and jerks her into the shadow, then shifts to intercept and grab Neptune and pulls her into the shadow as police speed down the streets sirens blaring.

Jupiter looks up to see a police chopper and Krahazik taking Hotaru and Michelle into the shadows. Not know where they went, the chopper spots both Jupiter and Mercury running on the ground below. Jupiter stops long enough to yell, "Flower Hurricane!" sending a blast at the chopper. Before picking Mercury up and placing her on her back and running with all her might. Once free of the chopper, Jupiter de-transforms back to Lita. Lita groaned at the weight upon her back, and decided to set Mercury down. "Well, this day did not go as planned. I hope Hotaru and Michelle are alright." Worry filled Lita's core over her two friends. She sighed before removing Mercury's brooch, so that she was Amy again. Lita dropped the brooch in her bag and lifted Amy on to her back once more. She then headed home.

"Krahazik, let me go! Leave us alone! This is your fault, demon!" Hotaru bellows at Krahazik.

"You want to deal with those police?" Krahazik asks Hotaru.

Better than you! You've hurt Michelle! How could you? She loved you..." Tears started coming from Hotaru's eyes.

Neptune fell out of Krahazik's arms, landed on the roof of her home, transformed back into Michelle and went inside her apartment. As soon as the door was closed she ran to her room, flung herself on her bed and cried. Michelle just need to release all the pain inner heart, she cried and cried, until she cried herself to sleep.

Krahazik drops to the shadowy ground looking where Michelle departed. "Well I a, um..." he looses the ability to speak ears dropping.

"Are you happy now?" Hotaru knelt down and continued to cry for her friend. "You're as low as they come. We are not only considered terrorists, a friend is hurt, and all of it is because of you!" Hotaru wiped tears from her eyes.

"But I," confusion colors Krahazik's facial features, "didn't want to hurt her, just, aum... what, feel stra..." Krahazik sinks lower dropping his head into his lap as he begins to go translucent, loosing his concentration and hold over his powers. His mind shattering in multiple directions.

Hotaru stops crying and looks at him. "K-Krahazik? What's wrong?" Fear gripped her heart for some reason. Even though he destroyed everything she knew, she was scared for him.

Krahazik is no longer paying any attention to Hotaru, confusion and multiple emotions flashing across his face. Hotaru can sense a complete loss of control over his magical energies which were in sharp focus a moment ago.

Hotaru grabs his arm. "Krahazik, stop! You're scaring me!"

Krahazik's arm feels strange as he looks up at Hotaru, tears streaming from his golden eyes. "Why? Why should I care about 1 girl's feelings?" He says in a whisper.

"Because, you might love her, Krahazik," Hotaru told him softly.

Krahazik hugs him self. "Oh mother chaos help me." he throws back his head in a scream. "Darkness envelop me in your shelter!" and with that Krahazik seams to fade away into nothing ness leaving Hotaru alone in the shadow realm.

Hotaru starts to scream. "Krahazik! Don't leave me here!"

**End Act 1**


	2. Act 2: Darkness

**Episode 2 Act 2: Darkness**

As Lita walks home the night gets a bit darker. Looking up she notices the moon becomes a deep sad black. There is a sadness cast of by the moon. Sailor Moon is hit by the sudden sadness emanating from the moon like a blow to the gut, as if she were radiating it out as well. Hotaru sits in the darkness, the only light emanating from the various shadow windows. You notice though that the light outside in some of the windows, where there was only moonlight has gotten darker.

Hotaru draws her knees to her chest and calls hopes to be let go from the darkness. "No more of this!" She cried. After a time the darkness fades and Hotaru finds herself in the center of the park. The park is to dark for a half moon night and looking up she also notices the black moon. Hotaru stands and closes her eyes. "Krahazik, please, here my voice." she pleaded to the sky. "I know this dark moon is your creation. Stop, please." There is no response and the night seams colder some how. Taking a chance, Hotaru transforms in to Sailor Saturn again. She calls with her voice to the planet Saturn, asking for help at this time. An APB is put out for characters matching the descriptions of Mercury, Saturn, Callisto and Krahazik as suspects for the destruction of the police station. Jupiter is wanted as a suspect as well as charges of Assault on Police Officers, Destruction of Police Property and Resisting Arrest. Hotaru is not afraid. She feels the power of Saturn flowing through her, knowing that the planet was with her. She closes her eyes, drinking in the safeness she felt. Her sign glowed on her forehead. Hotaru can hear the approach of a helicopter in the distance and getting closer. The chopper has a searchlight on. Hotaru doesn't do anything about the searchlight. She doesn't move at all. The chopper gets closer and begins searching the park with its search light. Off in the distance on one of the roads, a police car can be seen, it to with a searchlight out searching the park. Hotaru's sign grew slightly brighter as they approached. She considered destroying everything, as she can do that. However, in doing so she'd also lose her life. The chopper search light passes over the area where Hotaru is and then pauses. A moment later the search light from the police car is on the area and you can make out the sound of a car door opening as 2 officers get out and begin walking toward you. The second holding back a step with his right hand on his gun but he doesn't draw. Hotaru turned to face them. She put her glaive in front of her. The officers stop several paces from Hotaru. "Young lady we would like you to come with us."

"No." Hotaru pointed her glaive at them. "It is my duty to protect Earth, the moon, and Saturn. I will not leave."

At her sudden movement with her glaive, the back officer pulls his gun clear of its holster, but does not bring it up yet. The front officer's right hand goes to his gun as he thumbs the latch open. "I don't know what you are talking about. Just put the weapon down. We only want to take you to the police station, the one that wasn't destroyed, and ask you a few questions. Just calm down."

"I am calm. I am Sailor Saturn, sworn to protect." Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "Any questions can be asked here."

The front officer looks a bit nervous. "OK What do you know about the terrorist bombing of station #3.?"

She laughed cruelly. "It wasn't anyone you saw. Nor was it a bombing. An enemy did it. He has disappeared for the time being. Do not worry though. The Sailor Scouts will destroy him."

The two officers look at one another then back at Saturn. They think they have a nut case on their hands as the back officer keys up his mic and calls for a nut wagon. The first officer takes his hand off his weapon and in a soothing voice: "OK, ok, why don't you put down the stick."

Hotaru glares. "I AM NOT A NUT CASE!" She starts to spin her glaive in a circle around her, keeping them unable to touch her.

They take a step back both drawing their guns and bringing them to bear on Saturn. "OK lady just drop it. We don't want to hurt you."

Hotaru laughed again. "You can't hurt me. I can hurt you, costing me my life in the process though." Her symbol started to fade, her connection with Saturn losing it's power. "Haven't you ever heard of Sailor Moon?"

"Just take it easy." The first cop says.  
"Can't say that we have lady." the second says flatly.  
A few more police cars arrive with officers getting out as a van also arrives. Hotaru creates a wall around herself and she begins to fade out. The officer's jaws drop including the new arrivals as Saturn vanished before their eyes.   
"Could the Sailor Moon person she spoke of be her boss?" One asks confused.  
"I don't know but I do know she does know something about that blast." An inspector says walking onto the scene. The police begin they usual work of checking the area.

Callisto walked down some streets and noticed an antique shop. She punched the glass and opened the door. Walking in and hearing the crunch of the glass breaking even more because of her heals. Looking around she saw a medallion, she recognized it, it was hers. As she walks out of the store she is confronted by 3 police cars and 6 officers. "FREEZE!" one of them yells as they level their guns on her.

"Come now!" Callisto placed the medallion in her pocket and jumped up. While in the air she crossed her arms in front of her face and warped to a rooftop where no one was to be seen. She sat on the roof dangling her legs off the side of the rooftop. The officers look confused not sure what to make of Callisto's sudden disappearance. From the roof top Callisto can see 2 police choppers still searching the city and a 3rd hovering over the park with its searchlight on 1 location. Callisto laughed, yet not as much amused as usual. She traced the medallion with her finger. It was in the shape of a circle with a dragon engraved in it. There was ancient writings on there. She looked at it as though she was in a different world.

Hotaru reappeared on a bench by the pond, but now she didn't look like Sailor Saturn. She was sleeping peacefully.

**End Act 2**


	3. Act 3: Aftermath

**Episode 2 Act 3: Aftermath**

A news broadcast is cast several times listing Saturn and Jupiter as key suspects to the bombing of police station number 3. Jupiter is listed as being extremely violent and dangerous having already caused numerous injuries and damage. Saturn is listed as being unpredictable, armed and dangerous. The broadcast states that if either of them are seen they should not be approached under any circumstances and that the police should be notified.

Waking up on the couch at Lita's place Amy wonders what all went wrong the previous night, where was Luna and Artemis, and why things are getting back to the unusual meetings and events like back in Junior high, and High school. She gets up slowly, as she thinks about how she liked the calm life her and her friends were having over the past 2 or so years just studying, and having fun. "Guess I'll clean up a bit then go find Hotaru, and Michelle." She folds the comforter she had, and puts it away. Then she goes and takes a shower and puts on some clothes she left here last year. She leaves a note to Lita  
'Thank you for bringing me to your place to stay after the events of last night, I'm off to find Hotaru I'll let you know if I find any other info.  
-Amy'  
She places the note on the end table by Lita's bed, grabs a rice ball since she loves Lita's cooking, and goes out the door quietly. "I wonder where Hotaru might be?" Amy walks down the street eating the rice ball, a little habit she picked up from Serena.

Hotaru woke up and as the sun hit her eyes. She opened them and yawned. She hardly remembered the events taking place after Krahazik had vanished before her eyes.

Amy walks by the park not noticing Hotaru on the bench eating the rice ball, she kinda looks like Serena right now "Mmmmn. Where could have they gone to?" She munches a bit on the rice ball again.

Hotaru called to Amy. "Amy, what's up?" Hotaru yawned.

"Hmmm?" Amy looks over and sees Hotaru calling her, she walks over just finishing the rice ball she got from Lita's place "Hey are you ok?" Amy hugs her.

"Yes, I believe so." Hotaru replied.

"That's good. You don't remember what happened last night do you?" Amy says still hugging Hotaru, like she trying to protect a little sister.

Hotaru nodded softly. "Everything up to Krahazik disappearing, leaving me in the shadows.

"Okay. You want to come with me to Lita's place, we need to figure out what we're gonna do." Amy says. She scans the area with her eyes watching for any odd movement or people.

"Umm...sure." Hotaru said.

"Okay, let's go." Amy lets go of Hotaru, and grabs her hand, "You know I haven't helped you with any projects lately. I could give you some pointers to help you get into that medical class at your school." Amy mentions this to lighten the mood of the atmosphere, while they walk.

"Well, I would like to get in...but I'm only in Junior High."

"You can never start to early, if you want to be in the medical field." Amy smiles.

As Amy and Hotaru walk by a mother and her child they over here the child as she points up at the sky. The moon is barely visible in the morning light. "Momy, why is the moon black?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and smiled sadly at the little boy. "It's black because something sad happened, little one."

Amy looked at the child, "It will be ok, you don't have to worry." Amy smiled at the child, and continued talking to Hotaru, "Yeah...it will be alright. Oh and about the medical class, we can get you credit toward the class if you want to spend a day at the hospital with me next week. You do still want to be a nurse right?" Amy says trying not to get worried about the other scouts.

"Of course I do!" Hotaru said happily. "I'm really good at healing people."

"See I knew you still wanted to, just like I want to be a doctor. And some day we might even work in the same hospital." Amy says happily.

"That would be fun," Hotaru says. She smiles happily.

"It would." Amy laughed and looked up toward Lita's apartment, "I wonder if Lita's still sleeping?"

"She might be. Last night was...hard." Hotaru looked down.

"Well Hotaru I guess all we can do is go up and knock." Amy smiles some more, and heads for the stairs.

"Yes, that's what we'll have to do...but shouldn't we check on Michelle? Krahazik really hurt her last night." Hotaru frowned.

"What! In what way did he hurt her?" Amy gets worried and grabs Hotaru, "Ok let's go to Michelle's place, I'll just call Lita from Michelle's" Amy rushes off towards Michelle's.

"She loved him and when he...when he did what he did..." Hotaru trailed off and followed Amy.

"Loved him? But that's not possible, he couldn't have anything to do with the knights could he?" Amy says sounding confused, as she still remembers that for every sailor scout there is a knight that is mirrored from them.

"Possibly. And yes, she did love him, and mostly still does."

Michelle did not leave her apartment since the night she had seen Krahazik destroying her city. The pain in her heart was not gone, she still needed questions answered that only he could give the answers to... like why had he done it? What happened to him? ... and did he love her? Michelle stood on her balcony looking out on the city, her song filling the air and carrying across the city, in hopes that Krahazik would hear it and follow it back to her.

_'Everybody's got something they had to leave behind.  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time.  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
how it could be now or neither been.  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby.  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day,   
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.

Ever since that knight the moon has been a sad kind of black, as if it were eclipsed, ever since you and Krahazik last parted. The police are still looking for the sailors that were there for questioning.

Michelle just sat on her balcony and continued to sing... still praying that he would come to her.

Amy rounds the corner and sees Michelle on the balcony, "Michelle! Hey Michelle!" Amy waves at Michelle.

Michelle heard Amy but paid no attention to her, she was till singing, and watching out for Krahazik. Tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

**End Act 3**


	4. Act 4: Mother of Chaos

**Episode 2 Act 4: Mother of Chaos**

Michelle cries in despair on her balcony as the day progresses. She hears a faint whisper echoing from every shadow in the city, carried by a sad and lost voice.

"From the shadows time, darkness is mine.   
Knight of chaos, my chosen domain.  
To destroy, disrupt, disaster my nature.  
My will s mine to play and bind.  
But why, my heart now in pain, I don't know why.  
My sight is gone, my path unclear.  
Chaos turned inward, locked in fear."

Hotaru waves at Michelle also. She jumps up to the edge of the balcony and climbs the rest of the way.

"Krahazik! Please come back to me!" Michelle screamed over the buildings, filling every corner of the city, every shadow. "Krahazik! Krahazik where are you! Please come back to me."

A low female voice comes from the shadows, ancient and wise in sound asking, "Can you love chaos, chaos in all forms, can you accept its master." The voice asks Michelle. Amy hears this voice as well.

"I will, it does not matter what I must embrace, I just want to be back in Krahazik's arms." Michelle fell to her knees on the balcony, crying.

"Then perhaps you may have what it takes to tame chaos, but know this, chaos can never be completely tamed." The female voice replies.

"Please, all I ask is that I have my love back, I ask nothing more." Michelle said, her head still berried in her hands. "I need is touch, his warmth... his love."

"Love is not an easy thing to ask of my children." A black, gold lined locked falls from the ceiling coming to rest floating in the air before your eyes. "To restore the balance and loose chaos once more, take the locket."

Michelle got up and took the locket from the air. "What is this for? Will this help me get Krahazik back? It is all I am asking for here."

"Embrace the locket and call chaos's name. If his heart be true he will come to you."

"Oh my this can not be good." Amy states after hearing the strange voice.

Michelle nodded she put on the locket, embraced it in her hands and said Chaos's name. "Krahazik." A tear fell from her eye and into her hands, it hit the locket.

Krahazik sat curled in a tight ball, floating in darkness, his sanctuary when a voice calls out. His head snaps up, he see the light. A bridge of hope, his eyes shine a bright golden and his path becomes clear one more. The locket begins to glow, feeling warm in Michelle's hands. Michelle seemed to know what to do, she took off the locket again and held it close to her heart, muttering Krahazik's name repeatedly. The moon becomes brightly visible in the evening sky as a beam of light shoots down to strike the locket and a warm glow envelops Michelle. A voice emerges from the shadows. "I here loves call, thy heart is true! From thy bond I come to you."

Michelle floats a few feet above her balcony, her eyes shining with tears of both pain and joy that Krahazik will come back. She began to continue her song that she was singing before the voice had come.

_"Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time.  
And tomorrow can never be   
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind.  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been,   
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go._

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby.  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day.  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you."

The locket stops glowing and the beam from the moon vanishes as the moon returns to normal. From a shadow cast on the wall a Krahazik steps out with a flourish of his black cloak spreading my arms wide. "LET BELLS RING TRUE, AND PARTY BEGIN, CHAOS IS BACK IN TOWN!" There seams to be a bright glow to his golden eyes and he radiates high spirits and bundled energy barely contained.

Michelle flung herself into Krahazik's arms. "Oh Krahazik, I missed you so much!"

Krahazik recites:

"From the shadows of time all darkness is mine.  
To destroy, disrupt, to bring disaster my nature.  
My will is mine to play unbind.  
My heat is free to soar on shadowed wings divine.  
The path now clear, locked by time.  
Chaos's mistress threw the shadow link,  
the locket holds the chaos link."

Krahazik returns the hug purring furiously.

"What happened Krahazik? You did not come to me." Michelle asked cuddling into his arms.

"I came to the place the call was initially made. To the nearest shadow." Shrugs, smiles at the locket. "My Shadow Locket of Chaos."

"Your locket? That must be how you came back, I don't care how but your back. I love you Krahazik." Michelle replies.

"And I love you. The locket binds me to you. Any time, any day, any where. You have but to call and I will be there." Krahazik states.

"Oh Krahazik." Michelle looked into his eyes and was lost in his gaze.

Krahazik becomes lost in Michelle's gaze leaning a bit closer. Michelle leaned in closer as well until their lips touched. He embraces Michelle in a deep kiss. Michelle holds Krahazik closer. He holds Michelle, then ear perks up as he finally notice Amy and Hotaru on the balcony. Michelle remembers that Amy and Hotaru are on the balcony and broke away from Krahazik, blushing. He looks at Amy and Hotaru and back at Michelle confused. "I think they saw already..."

"Oh well." Michelle says.

Krahazik looks about as Michelle catches the twinkle of an idea in his eye. His tail jumps about energetically. "So now what? Lets go have some fun!"

"I agree, what do you want to do?" Michelle asks.

"Em hmmm..." Krahazik thinks for a moment then brightens up "I know start a bond fire and roast those mack mellow things!"

"What Mack Mellow things?" Michelle asks lost.

"Ya, those white puffy things. March mellows. You put them on sticks and roast them on a bond fire." Krahazik says trying to explain.

"Mi...Mi...Michelle...uh...guess I'll just go and read a...uh...book, or something." Amy says in astonishment, she's a bit confused. As she walks away she takes out a cell phone and dials Lita's number.

"Oh you mean marshmallows, I happen to have a pack in my cupboard." Michelle walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a big bag of marshmallows.

"Oh goody those are it." Krahazik exclaim at seeing the marshmallows. "You could come to! It'll be great fun and excitement." Krahazik calls to Amy.

"Yeah, come along Amy, you will have plenty of time to read later." Michelle comments.

"No thank you." Amy waits for an answer on the phone.

"Aw, come one. The mall will be packed this time of the day it will be loads of fun!" Krahazik exclaims gleefully.

"Okay then. Let's head out Krahazik, it will give us time to talk." Michelle says.

"Ok sure. I know the perfect place too." Krahazik states as they head out walking toward the mall with Michelle.

Hotaru jumped from the balcony and thought about what she just saw. She was surprised by the events.

Michelle linked arms with Krahazik as they walked. Resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed, happy that she was able to be in his arms again. As they arrive at the mall it is packed with people. Pulling his hood up to cover his head and tucking his tail under his cloak they go inside. "We need an umbrella." Krahazik says.

"I will get one, oh and where are we going my love?" Michelle asked as she paid for the umbrella and walked back over to Krahazik.

Krahazik looks as at Michelle and states with complete child and feline like innocence "The center. Saw this lovely booth last week that looks like it would make a great bond fire." he smiles happily "Can see how fast this place clears out too. And in the center the fire won't spread out."

"We are not having a Bond fire here in the mall... come I will take you to a better place, one that is a bit more romantic." Michelle walked back out of the mall, she headed for the park.

Krahazik looks at Michelle then back into the mall following Michelle, "But...but...but..."

"No Krahazik, it is not right. Come on it is not too far... and even better no one can find it. Unless the scouts try to find me." Michelle disappeared into a patch of trees. Krahazik follows still winning a bit.

**End Act 4**


	5. Act 5: Romance

**Episode 2 Act 5: **

Serena couldn't believe what was happening here. Everything was being messed up. Including the bad guy knowing who and what the sailor scouts where. She sat in the park her head down not knowing what to do. She wondered where Darien has been. She hasn't seen or heard for him in a couple of days. She sighed missing the love of her life. Her cell phone rings. Serena fumbles to answer her phone, she almost drops it. She lets out a loud squeal "hello!"

Lita, in her apartment, finished her rice ball and went to pick up the phone, "Hello! This is Lita speaking."

Amy was walking away from Michelle's apartment, her cell phone up to her ear. "Hello Lita, have you heard from Serena, Luna, or any of the others? We really need to get everyone together to talk." Amy sounds worried and very serious about the group talking.

"Ahh! I call and get a scream in my ear? Are you ok meatball head?" Darien replies on his cell phone to Serena.

"Darien...sorry...why haven't you called me, I was worried about you." Serena whines a little.

"Uh sorry about that I got so into my training that I forgot about everything. I know that's not a very good excuse, but can I make it up to you." Darien says sounding like he's trying to say anything to keep her from being mad at him.

"Now what has been going on?" Rei says standing behind Serena.

"You didn't even know there was trouble." She said in a poutty voice.

"Trouble, what trouble?" Darien says on the phone.  
"Trouble, what kinda trouble?" says Rei at the same time Darien says it on the phone.

"Some new guy is around here blowing up things, and Michelle has totally fallen head over heals in love with him."

"That's not good." Rei says as she sits by Serena.  
"That's not good. Maybe you should have a meeting with the others." Says Darien on the phone.

"We could try." Serena says "When can I see you again!"

"How about I meet you at the park tomorrow after you talk to the others?" Darien says. Serena can hear announcements in the background that lets her know he's still at the track.

"Serena what is going on? Your talking to Darien aren't you" Rei pokes Serena's cheek with her finger.

Amy walks down the street south of the park talking to Lita on her cell phone.

Serena bats Rei's hand away "Tomorrow, that so long." Serena whines again.

"Uh, ok, how about later after I get done here?" Darien sounds pitiful.

"Hey Serena, that's not nice" Rei pouts.

Serena hears the pitiful sound in his voice "If you don't want to see then that's fine." Serena tries not to sound angry, even though she does.

"No, no...That's not it...Its just I have something to get uh before we talk" Darien says, he's serious about what ever it is he had to get.

"Serena what's he saying? Should I yell at him, you know I don't like it when he puts you off?" Rei says starting to get angry.

Serena shakes her head at Rei. "Okay, if that what you want to do. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Serena says plainly into the cell.

"Ok I'll see you then. Oh and tell Rei I heard what she said" Darien says in a laughing manner.

"So what's going on, I was so busy at the shrine that I haven't spent anytime with you or the others." Rei urges you to fill her in.

Amy walks into the park and sees the two sitting on a bench. "Hey guys" Amy says plainly holding her cell.

Serena hangs up the phone. "Something's going on with him."

"Huh? Like what Serena?" Rei asks.

"What? Did I miss something?" Amy replies as she puts her cell phone away.

"Darien's just not himself. Like I have seen him a couple of days, now he says he has to get something before he can see me." Serena explains.

"Well he has been busier than normal" Amy says, and starts to think.

"I say he's scared to talk to you because of the way we all push him to just ask you the question, instead of beating around the bush" Rei says clenching her fist.

"I think that's mostly you doing that Rei" Amy teases Rei.

Serena makes a little whiny noise "I want to marry him guys, but I don't want to force him into doing anything he's not ready for."

"I think he knows that Serena. That could be why he's been training so hard." Amy says to try and reassure Serena.

"Uh I guess Amy, and what's with you lately you don't normally talk like this." Rei says questioning Amy's motives and attitude.

Serena looks at Amy waiting for any answer.

"Uh well...Ya see...I'm just saying he looks at her with so much love in his eyes maybe he just wants to make sure he's prepared, that's all." Amy looks like she's sweating behind Rei's question.

"Oh I get it. You've got a crush on someone don't you Amy." Rei teases Amy about it now that she feels she has figured what's up with Amy.

"Ugh! Why can't things just be simple?" Serena blurts out.

"Yeah I agree Serena, I wish things were simpler" Rei agrees with Serena.

"Is it that obvious?" Amy blushes, referring to Rei's last question.

"Of course it is Amy. Its not like you have a crush all the time, you're not good at hiding them yet." Serena laughed.

"Serena! Oh this isn't fair." Amy complains.

"Good one Serena." Rei laughs.

"It's just a joke Amy." Serena explained.

"I haven't even seen the guy over the last couple of days." Amy pouts and hugs her friends.

"Hey Amy it's not that serious...Uh is it?" Rei accepts the hug, questions how serious Amy might feel, "Oh and what's with Michelle I haven't seen her in a while?" Rei asks.

"Now that's a totally different story" Serena sighed.

"Oh! Is that right Serena?" Rei says with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah Rei you've missed allot of what's been happening." Amy says to Rei, as she sits down on the bench with her friends.

"Do tell Amy" Rei waits to hear from Amy about the events she has missed. Amy and Serena fill Rei in what has been happening.

"This should brighten your spirits my love." Michelle says standing in a small open field with a medium sized hot spring. There were flowers and their scents floating on the soft breezes.

"Hmmm" Krahazik smells the air a bit. "It's a natural thermally heated pond." He points at the pond confused. "How is that fun?"

Michelle undressed to reveal a nice aqua bikini and gracefully dove in, she resurfaced seconds later. "This way."

Krahazik looks at Michelle and the pond. "Um..." he seams unsure what to do.

"What, are you afraid of water? Come in Krahazik." Michelle giggled and splashed Krahazik.

"Ack! Well I am a felanoid after all. And that's not it... Oh well." Krahazik grins brilliantly as he releases the clip on his cloak chucking it aside to reveal a set of black shorts and t-shirt. What is visible of his body reveals black, short fur ever where. Without hesitation he jumps strait in diving under and surfacing right in front of Michelle with a huge smile.

Michelle smiled. "Glad you joined me here Krahazik." Michelle dove backwards into the water and surfaced behind Krahazik, she kissed his cute kitty ears. Krahazik giggles reaching his arms backwards in a reverse hug pulling Michelle close. She smiles. "I love you Krahazik."

Krahazik leans his head back against Michelle, "I love you too my princess." Michelle leaned in and kissed Krahazik's soft lips. Day progresses into night and Michelle and Krahazik move to Michelle's apartment to spend the night together in each other's arms.

**End Act 5**


End file.
